


Evening playtime

by papajumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fanfiction, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight beast, Smut, i dont know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papajumin/pseuds/papajumin
Summary: You and Zen enjoy a nice evening together.





	

Laying with Zen is the best way to spend the day. Looking up at him and seeing that beautiful smile, it just makes my life all the much better. He laughs at my dumb joke about Jaehee being a robot made by Jumin's company and I feel so warm inside hearing that gorgeous laughter.

I reach up and give him a kiss. He cups my face and brings my body even closer.

"I love you," I whisper in between the kisses.

"I love you so much more princess," he replies while smoothly and quickly rolling on top of me.

I gasp as he leans down and starts kissing my neck. He knows my sweet spot and rolls his tongue over it and lightly sucks it. My back arches and as I unconsciously press myself into his hardness, he gasps.

"You're such a naughty girl," he growls at me.

"Yo- you caused me to do that," I shakily reply.

But he just continues his trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I lay there enjoying the way he knows just where to place his lips to get me going.

In the next instance, he has my shirt off and starts making his way farther down. I'm shocked to suddenly be without a shirt but the way he moves his lips quickly makes me succumb to the pleasure. Very slight moans escape me when he removes my bra and licks my nipple. He looks up at me and smiles.

"You like that princess?"

I bite my lip and nod. With his lips wrapped around my nipple, he starts sucking and lightly tugging it with his teeth. I gasp and slam my body into his again. He stops as I press into him from the pleasure.

"Do you really want me that bad," he asks with a smirk.

"N-no! Wait.. yes. I want you really bad."

"Okay, princess. Let me finish here and I'll give myself to you."

And with that he pulls my skirt and panties off. With another gasp from me, he grips my thighs and shoves his face between my legs. He swirls his tongue so delightfully around my clitoris that I slowly lose myself to the pleasure. But I come back when he shoves his tongue in me.

I jerk away and he quickly grabs me and brings me back. "Don't do that, okay? You will let me finish or I'll keep going even slower and drag this out. Do you understand me?" I have never seen Zen like this but seeing the intense passion in his eyes all I could do was nod.

"No. Sweetie I need verbal confirmation from you."

"Ye-yes Zen. I un-understand," I manage to stammer out.

"Good, princess. Just lay there and enjoy this," he say as he brings his face back down to work that magical tongue. He looks up at me to see my reaction when he sucks on my clit. I must have had a satisfactory response because just then he slipped two fingers in and started pumping them.

I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped. With every inward push, I just had to let out a moan. I grabbed Zen's arm and held on. He kept his eyes on my the entire time; watching my reaction and fueling his own desire.

"Zen... please.," I moan. "Please take me!" I scream the part because he started sucking my clit while still fingering me.

I arch my back and grab Zen's hair and hold his head there. He takes it as encouragement to go even faster and suck even harder. I can feel the pressure building up. The pleasure is getting to be too much. I can't take it anymore!

"Zen!!" I scream. I cum all over him and he licks it all up.

"You did really good princess," he says as he strokes my face and gives me a kiss.

He he gets back on top of me and starts hungrily kissing me. My body is still shaking but he pulls me against him and hikes my leg over his hip. He strokes from my hip to my knee, tickling the skin and sending shivers all over my body.

"Are you ready princess?" He asks me huskily.

"R-ready?"

He laughs. "Did you really think we were done? I haven't gotten a chance to play yet. Don't you want to have fun with me?"

I didn't have a chance to answer though. He whips his shirt, pants, and boxers off. I can't help but to admire his beauty. His chest is so toned and defined. I run my hands up and down and revel in the feel of his hard muscles. Looking a bit farther down, I gasp at how big he is.

"Like what you see?" He smiles as he sees me gaping at his dick.

I look him in the eye. " Yes daddy."

His breath hitches for a second before a sly smile slowly appears. "Oh? Is that what you're into? Well let me give you what you want."

He puts himself into position and with a question in his eyes, he looks at me again for confirmation. I nod with confidence and with that he slowly- oh so slowly- pushes himself in. I bite my lip against the pain and focus and Zen's moans. His face looks so good when he's pleasured; it makes the pain of him worth it.

After he's all the way in he glances at me to see if I'm okay and with my nod he starts thrusting slowly. I gasp and grip his arms. He leans down and kisses me while maintaining that slow pace. I wrap my arms around him and eagerly kiss him back. We wrestle our tongues for a bit then he breaks us apart. He also pulls out.

I start to complain but he grabs my hips and flips me over. I give out a yelp.

"Shh baby girl. This will feel really good for the both of us."

He lifts me so my bottom is in the air and then smacks my ass. "Ow," I yell at him.

"I thought you liked this stuff baby."

"I do, I just wasn't expecting that," I grumble at him.

He rubs my cheek where he smacked me and just smiles. A second later that smile changes into hungry passion. He uses one hand to grip my hip and uses the other to tease me with his dick. I moan and he rubs it even slower.

"How bad do you want it princess?"

"I want it really bad. Please give it to me."

He leans over to whisper in my ear. "I want you to beg for it baby girl. Show daddy how bad you want it, okay?"

I wiggle against him and hear his sharp intake of breath. "Please daddy... I want it really bad. Won't you please give it to me?" I rock myself back and forth against him, teasing him back.

"Fuck baby girl... Okay, you ready?"

I nod and wait for the pain and pleasure. I feel him put it right to the opening. But instead of the previous slow strokes, he thrusts himself. I whip my head up and let out a scream. He keeps the rough thrusts going. He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls it to keep either me or him steady, I'm not entirely sure. I grab the hand he has on my hip to keep myself steady against his powerful thrusts.

"Zen!" I yell. I feel the pressure beginning to build up. "I-I think I'm close..."

He grunts and- unbelievably- starts thrusting even harder. I grip the cushions to keep myself in place. We're both panting and moaning with the pleasure. I can't hold the pressure anymore.

"Zen! I'm coming."

He pulls out and places his face in my area and licks up all my cum. When I finish, I push him down and put his dick in my mouth. I actually took him by surprise by the way his breath hitches and he gasps. I slide my tongue all around the tip while he keeps my hair out of the way. He leans back and admires the view in front of him. At least until I start going faster and deeper.

He moans and grips my hair harder. I take that as encouragement and suck even harder. Listening to him, I get a feel for what he likes. He seems to like when I take him in really deep and hold it for a second. He also likes when I flick my tongue across the tip.

After a few minutes of this, I can tell he's getting close. I pick up the speed and suck even more. I'm getting tired but hearing his breathing sped up keeps me powering on to help him get his finishing pleasure. Another minute passes when I hear a loud grunt and get an explosion of his cum in my mouth. Like the good girl I am, I swallow it all and give Zen a smile when I'm done.

"You were a really good girl. I'm so proud of you," he tells me shakily. I guess the pleasure took quite a bit out of him.

I climb into his lap and kiss him. He strokes my back while we make out for a bit longer. Finally he pulls away.

"Come on princess. Let's go get some sleep."

We get up and head off to bed to get some rest. We'll definitely need it for the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written so I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading.


End file.
